I Was Here
by xLoVexBubblesx
Summary: Shay made it known that she wanted a baby, and Severide agreed to give it to her even if the insemination failed the first time they were going to have a baby. When feeling start to mix in with a friendship things can only go up from there. RATED M FOR SOME CHAPTERS...
1. Chapter 1: Anywhere But Here

New story that I've been thinking about writing for awhile now, one of my favorite T.V. stories Chicago Fire with my fave shippers of the relationship that I want to happen between Shay and Severide. Hope y'all like it, if you haven't watched Chicago Fire I recommend that you watch it!

Chapter 1: Anywhere But Here

Shay had spent the last few hours after they returned home from shift laying in her bed in the apartment she shared with her roommate and best friend Kelly Severide.

Shay knew that she couldn't sit in her room forever and be upset she just really wanted to get pregnant and have a baby, why wouldn't things work out for her? And why was she thinking about her best friend in sexual ways, she was suppose to be lesbian not having feeling for more than friends about Kelly.

Kelly got home a few hours after Shay had and walked up the stairs to Shays room and knocked on the door before letting himself in.

"Shay?"

She looked up with tears streaming down her face and she shuddered. "What Kelly?"

Kelly sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his body and kissed her forehead. "Hey talk to me, don't shut me out Leslie."

Kelly couldn't help it but ever since they talked about having a baby together he was seeing things about Shay the way her shirt lifted above her stomach when she stretched her arms up, the way her jean fitted her butt, how beautiful she was without makeup on sitting in sweatpants late at night in the living room. If Kelly didn't know any better he would have thought that he was in love. He was in love with his lesbian best friend.

"I just keep thinking why won't the universe let me get pregnant, all I want is a baby Kelly. And we tried and it failed."

Kelly moved closer to Shay and placed his hand on her lower stomach and kissed her cheek, "Shay we can try again tonight and every time until you get pregnant, well do it the normal way. No insemination we can make this baby."

Shay let out a laugh and Kelly looked at her and smiled, "Shay.. I just wish that sometimes."

Shay was confused and looked at Kelly with curiously. "Kell what is it?"

"I don't know i guess i just sometimes wish we could be more than friends ever since we talked about having a baby I've been having thoughts and." Kelly didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Shay cut him off placing a soft kiss on his lips and soon the kiss intensified and they were making out on her bed. Kelly rolled over and pulled Shay with him deepening the kiss.

Shay smiled into the kiss and she couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy, it had to have been in college when she tried to hook up with a guy making sure she was who she was. She was second guessing herself now, and just maybe she could finally say she was no longer lesbian.

Kelly moved his lips to her neck and found the spot that turned her on the most. Shay sighed and leaned into the kiss, "Oh god Kelly, that feels amazing."

Kelly chuckled and sucked on her neck harder and moved his arms around her waist.

"Kelly, wait."Shay felt the kissing on her neck stop the moment the words came out of her mouth. Kelly pulled back and looked as her waiting to see what she wanted.

"Okay so I definitely still want to try and have a baby, and I want to do it the normal way too. Kelly I think that umm, I want to be more then friends too. I haven't been able to shake thoughts of you since we talked about having a baby."

Kelly smiled hugely and kissed Shay softly and sat up from the bed and laughed, "This is so gonna be the best decision of my life. Shay I really love you and want this to work. Do you think that this is going to work?"

"Sure…"she told him as she slipped her arms around his neck.

He pulled her closer to him. He loved to feel her pressed up against him. "Wanna try again tonight?"

She kissed him again. "Lets take this to your bed, mines not very comfortable."

They got up from the bed and moved down the hallway to Severides room.

He reached out for her.

She stepped closer to him so it wasn't so much of a reach and slid her arms around his neck.

He drew her closer until she was flush up against him and leaned down to capture her lips in a deep, passionate, all consuming kiss.

But eventually they had to part for some much needed oxygen.

As he caught his breath, Kelly couldn't help but think air was somewhat over-rated.

She slid his leather jacket off his broad shoulders and he brought her in even closer. He pulled her after shift shirt up and over her head and kissed her soflty.

He caught his breath as Shay stood before him half naked, Shay tugged his shirt up in the back, and he pulled it over his head in one quick motion.

Then her hands were on his bare skin softly rubbing his chest and shoulders and making him tingle with anticipation. He hurried to undo her jeans and slide them down her shapely legs and he took a moment to appreciate the panties that matched the red bra. So much for lesbian Kelly thought to himself, that girl sure knew how to match her bras and underwear.

When Shays fingers came near the zipper of his pants.

As much as Kelly was enjoying the reactions he was causing in Shay, he craved skin on skin contact.

When Kelly's hands made contact with her bare skin Shay sucked in her breath.

When she moaned and arched up into him.

Beneath him Shay was moaning into his mouth, keeping up with his tongue and beginning to rhythmically thrust her hips in time to his ministrations.

She slipped her hands into the gap at his low back allowing her fingers to play at the waistband of his silk boxers.

Leaning into his body, the sensation of skin on skin caused her breathily to cry out, "Kell."

He trailed kissed along her jaw, gently suckling that spot on her neck that made her squeal in delight. As he continued to kiss his way down her body he stripped his own pants off.

Kissing his way back up her legs, Kelly was proud of himself each time he made Shay shiver. Reaching the apex of her thighs, he brushed his nose along her mound relishing the intoxicating aroma that was her arousal.

As he tugged off the damp material, she mumbled, "Kelly." "Oh God!"

"Don't move, I'm going to make this the best first time we ever have," he whispers. Without thinking and with no further warning he thrusts inside her, making her moan loudly.

"God, that's...that's...oh god, please keep going," she mumbles incoherently, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth slack with concentration, Shay finally realized what she's been missing all these years.

He holds her pelvis tightly but pumps in her hard, his cock hitting her inside inexorably as he steadies her against his thrusts. He moves his hand bracing her pelvis a little so he can press his thumb hard on her clit.

Her voice softly, she cries hoarsely, "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

Suddenly, he feels what's almost a wave surging through her body, the beginning of a powerful orgasm, and he thrusts hard, trying to go with her.

She's trembling around him, her muscles clenching uncontrollably.

He feels his orgasm beginning with a faint tingling inside his pelvis, plunging deep within her burying his whole length inside her.

Suddenly she gasps loudly and tenses, with her walls pumping rhythmically around his cock.

He groans. "God..." She feels so incredible around him with a loud sigh, he just lets go on his next firm stroke.

Shay let out a heavy breath and smiled. "oh my god, thats what I've been missing all these year? That was so amazing."

Kelly groaned and leaned up kissing Shay softly before pulling her closer to his body and placing his sheets over them and soon they both drifted off to sleep holding each other.

The next morning Shay woke up first and laid still in Severides arms and let a smile spread across her face. Severide woke up a few moments before Shay did but just laid there holding her. He decided to speak first. "Good morning."

Shay smiled and twisted around in his arms and leaned up kissing him softly. "Hi."

Kelly was still trying to figure out what this was suppose to mean but Shay beat him to it and asked him first. "So does this mean we are like more than friends? Are we committed to each other? Or what?"

Kelly smiled and pulled Shay as close to him as possible and looked at her with warmth in his eyes. "Leslie Shay would you not only be my baby momma and best friend, but will you be my girlfriend to?"

Shay smiled and kissed him quickly as the alarm for them to wake up filled the room. "Yes Severide I'll be your girlfriend. Oh i never thought I'd say that to a guy again. Oh and i'm no longer lesbian especially after last night that ship has sailed."

Kelly smiled and kissed her again before getting up from the bed and heading to the bathroom to get ready for work. Shay got up after him as soon as he walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Kelly got dressed and walked down stairs to the first floor of their apartment and made some coffee and breakfast for the both of them.

After about twenty minutes Shay walked down stair and joined Kelly. After a cup of coffee and breakfast the new couple headed out the door to firehouse 51.

When they pulled up to the firehouse Shay leaned over to Kelly and smiled, "So umm, are you going to tell Casey or anyone?"

Kelly chuckled and smiled kissing her lips softly, "are you asking me if you can tell Dawson? You can tell her anything you want. But I think we have to keep this away from Boden we don't want him to freak out. He'll think we are taking our jobs seriously."

Shay sighed and pouted a little. "But I'm going to miss you touching me all day now because figuring out I'm not lesbian anymore is really exciting."

Kelly grinned and leaned forward closer than what he was before and kissed bellow her ear and whispered softly, "lets meet after our first call in my office and I'll make it up to you, promise."

Shay smiled and pushed open the passenger door of Kelly's car and waited for him and they walked into the firehouse side by side.

Once Shay was inside the house she found Dawson and had to tell someone or she was going to explode.

"Dawson I have to tell you something but you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Shay what are you talking about?"

"Okay so remember how me and Severide are trying to have a baby?"

"Yes."

"Okay so we still are and we tried last night the normal way people get pregnant, and we are more than friends and i discovered that I'm not lesbian anymore."

"Whoa.."

"Oh and now I'm dating Severide."

Dawson squealed with delight and hugged Shay happily. "oh my gosh, thats amazing I'm so happy for you."

"Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61. Apartment fire possible shooting in progress."

Shay and Dawson went to the ambulance and she saw Kelly getting into his fire-suit and he mouthed to her 'be careful, I love you'Shay smiled and mouthed back 'I will, I love you too.'

Once they arrived on scene Bodne asked what they were looking at. "Severide you and your team take the floor the fire is on. Casey you and your men take the bottom floor and help get any victims out. Shay and Dawson stay on call and wait for further orders."

Kelly looked back at Shay and she blew him a kiss and turned back to the ambulance before anyone could see what the couple was doing and pulled out a stretcher getting ready for any victims that would come out of that apartment building.

They saved a little boy from the burning building and Kelly walked him over to Shay and Dawson so they could make sure he was okay. Kelly hung around until they declared that things were okay and the boy went with his mother.

Kelly watched as Shay put all her stuff back into the ambulance and she turned to face him, Dawson was watching from the side of the ambulance and she let out a cat call and giggled. Kelly engulfed her in a huge and muttered, "I guess you told her about everything?"

Shay smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek and responded, "Im just glad that you were safe and careful during that call. I just cant wait till shifts over and we can go home and cuddle, i miss laying in your arms already."

Kelly sighed, "Good glad I'm not the only one having withdraws, I've missed you all day long."

Shay pulled him around the the front of the ambulance where no one could see them and pulled Severide into a passionate kiss and smiled into it deepening it. "To hold you over till we get home later tonight."

Kelly moved to leave and slapped Shays butt, "Man I can't wait to get home tonight."

To Be Continued...

So please leave me your thoughts about the start to a new story? Reviews are always great! Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2:All The Heartache&Frustration

**HI! Just wanted to say thanks for all the continued support and love for this story. So glad that you all like what I have going on with the story so far, can't wait till we get some good drama going with the story. Quick update for the story since I've got midterms this next week for summer classes. Well here is some more Shay and Severide. yayayayyayay! (: **

Chapter Two: All The Heartache and Frustrations.

Kelly had been looking forward to getting home to spend some more time with Shay. He couldn't put it into words but this was one of the times in his life that he has been really happy with the way that life was turing out, he was looking forward to seeing where their relationship would take off from here.

You know most guys would find it weird dating a girl who was at one point lesbian, but this fact didn't bug Severide at all. It actually made him more confident in his sexuality, he turned a lesbian straight. score one for team Severide.

Severide had this bright idea that since he got off shift a little earlier than Shay did today he would make her a special dinner, the table would be set and he would get her flowers. And that is exactly what Shay walked into two hours later. The apartment smelt like Kelly's home made lasagna, she loved lasagna nights.

A smiled formed across Shays features as she walked into the kitchen area and saw Kelly standing in front of the sink washing the dishes he used to make dinner. Shay stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck softly. "This smells delicious."

Kelly turned around and wrapped Shay into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips, holding her closer to him. This was new to him, actually caring about the outcome of a relationship, this was not just a random one night stand he had with the many girls of Chicago. He loved this girl. He wanted a future with her and a family. This was going to be his forever.

"So what did I do to deserve this, usually we just order pizza or takeout."

Kelly laughed and mumbled soft words into Shay's ear and she responded into fits of giggles. "Severide you dirty, dirty man" she said with a smirk across her lips.

Shay let go of her hold on Severides waist but he didn't let go. "Kell, I'm hungry lets eat!"

Severide laughed and pulled her towards the kitchen counter and sat her down at the bar. Walking back to the oven he pulled the lasagna out of the oven where it was staying warm, and carried it back to the table.

Taking the plate that was in-front of Shay, Kelly placed a serving of the lasagna on her plate then handed it back to her. Doing the same for him as well.

The couple sat in quite for a few moments while they ate and then Severide knew he had to ask what was on his mind or he would go crazy. "So when can we find out if your pregnant?"

Shay smiled and placed a hand on her flat tummy, Kelly moved his hand and placed it directly on top of Shays. "I don't know I guess we can make an appointment and see if and when we could find out."

That answer satisfied Kelly, and with that he went back to eating his dinner. A little while later Shay was helping Kelly with the little bit of dishes that where left, and then headed up to Severides bedroom for the night.

Shay went to Kelly's dresser drawers and pulled out one of his bigger CFD shirts and stripped to just her underwear and bra then pulled the shirt over her tiny frame and slid under the covers where Kelly was waiting for her.

Kelly wrapped his arms around her as Shay slid down the bed so she could lay her head on his chest.

Shay ran her fingers up and down Kelly's chest and stared off into space. "Do you think were going to make good parents?"

Kelly leaned down and kissed the top of her head and sighed.

Rubbing his fingers over her shoulders he smiled. "I think were going to do just fine," Kelly slid his hand down and rested it on her stomach. "This kid is going to be so spoiled and loved theres no way we can do this wrong. Its gonna be the three of us against the world."

Shay smiled and leaned up placing a soft kiss on Kellys lips slowly she whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me the chance to have a family, for wanting to start a family with me. For loving me."

"Shay I wouldn't want to have a family with anyone else. Your the only one for me, it's taken me awhile to see it but I finally do see it. You're the greatest blessing in my life."

"Kelly, I really don't know were I'd be today if it weren't for you. You've been the best friend in the whole world to me. And I know you're going to be the best dad to this baby too."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
